Sunshine
by marvelandimagine
Summary: Pietro x reader. You and Pietro have a young daughter, Teya, who may possibly have powers but no one knows what they'll be. You two are playing with her when you get called away for a mission. After that mission, nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

"Teyaaaa," Pietro said in sing song as he crouched down low, his blue eyes sparkling and a wide grin on his face. "I'm gonna get you!" Your 1 ½ year old shrieked and giggled as her little feet plodded in an ungainly wobble against the hardwood floor in a futile attempt to evade capture, her laughs echoing around the living room in the Avengers tower.

You smiled contentedly as you watched the love of your life play with your daughter – Pietro had been both ecstatic and terrified when hearing you were pregnant, worried that he wouldn't know how to be a good father. Despite his anxieties, he had proved to be a wonderful, caring parent (just like you told him about 500 times that he would be).

"Tata!" she squealed excitedly as Pietro scooped her into his arms, attacking her with kisses. Pietro had insisted that Teya would be raised as bilingual, something that you supported entirely, and so far she had picked up both English and Sokovian words fairly well for her age. You both loved watching her learn and grow and would playfully Banner that he was no longer the smartest one in the tower as her vocabulary expanded.

"Ahhhhh princessa," the Sokovian crooned as he nuzzled Teya's small nose with his and she giggled. "Frumuosa, just like mama." You laughed as Teya slipped from Pietro's arms to run toward you yelling, "Mama, mama, play!" with her arms outstretched.

"Of course, sunshine!" you replied, laughing as you grabbed her hands and and waved them around as she jumped up and down blissfully, her wisps of short brown hair dancing. She stopped abruptly and grabbed the bottle of water sitting next to you, placing it in your lap. "Mama, magic!" she pleaded, tugging at Pietro's comfy grey tshirt that you were wearing.

You smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead, smiling at the look of wonder on her face as you unscrewed the cap and flicked your hand up. The liquid moved upward, flowing through the air and around Teya as you rolled your wrists and fingers.

While she cried out happily as her little fingers clutched at the water, you looked over at Pietro to see him gazing at both of you tenderly with his chin resting on his interlaced fingers. You felt yourself melt in his gaze and motioned for him to come over. He was at your side in an instant, wrapping one arm around your waist and kissing the top of your head. "I love you so much, Y/N," he murmured, rubbing his hand on the side of your body. You continued to swirl the water around while you turned to beam at him, planting an enthusiastic kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Speedy."

He smiled and you both turned your attention to Teya, who abandoned her preoccupation with the water. She tugged at her overalls with a determined look before running intensely around in a circle, babbling to herself with delight.

You and Pietro both burst out laughing. "Look at her! Teya, you're going to be so fast, just like Tata," Pietro said as he chuckled triumphantly, pulling out his iPhone to record his daughter running around.

"Well she's definitely your kid, Piet," you said with a grin, leaning back against him. Pietro sighed contentedly. You rubbed your thumb across his knuckles and he squeezed your hand. "I just want to know when her powers will start," he murmured. "Pietro," you sighed out gently. "Just let it happen when and if it happens."

You looked at your daughter tenderly, taking in her childlike absorption in her own fun with a smile. Tony and Bruce had ran a small blood sample from Teya when she turned one, discovering an anomaly in her DNA unlike anything in either you or Pietro's. Bruce had inferred that both of your mutated genes must have mutated further into something new entirely. Since it had yet to have any adverse effects on her, you tried not to worry about it too much and focused on making sure Teya was simply happy and healthy and would let any powers come in time. Pietro was a bit more impatient – no surprises – and was often popping in and out of Bruce's lab to see if he had any more of an idea of when Teya's potential powers could show up. Bruce was extremely patient with the new dad, telling him multiple times that any signs of extraordinary abilities would probably not be present until she was at least 4 or 5, but he would let him know if anything changed.

Natasha appeared in the room suddenly, her serious demeanor relaxing at the sight of Teya. "Hey there cutie," she said with a soft smile. Teya turned excitedly to the red haired spy. "Nat, play!" She cried out as she ran at her; Natasha scooped her up gently and kissed her forehead.

You smiled but felt a bit uneasy – Natasha was in full gear. "What's up?" You said, trying to keep your voice even. Ever since Teya had been born, missions were harder and harder for you. You either hated leaving Pietro and Teya or you were worried that Pietro wouldn't come back. Natasha looked at you apologetically. "We need you. Search and rescue on the coast of Brazil. Going to have to go in underwater; the place is swarming with security."

She tossed a file at you which you opened and skimmed quickly. "Holy shit," you murmured quietly as you looked at the face of Bucky Barnes. "How did he get caught?" Natasha smiled crookedly. "We're assuming on purpose. We think – Steve thinks – Bucky wants to be found." "We'll get him back to him," you said determinedly as you stood up.

You turned to Pietro as a worried look flickered across his face. You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck as he pulled you in close. "Stay safe and come back to us," he murmured. "I love you." You kissed him hard and ran a hand on his cheek. "I love you too."

Nat placed Teya down as she looked at you inquisitively. "Mama leave?" You wanted to cry at how aware she was, she really was a smart little one. "Yes, baby, mama leave. But mama will be back," you said, pulling her into your arms as she wound her tiny hands around your neck. "Love you, mama," Teya said quietly. You blinked rapidly. "I love you so much my little sunshine," you said fervently as you kissed her cheek, handing her off to Pietro with a quick kiss before leaving to go suit up.


	2. Chapter 2

You braced yourself at the edge of the helicopter, gazing down at the dark, churning waters with intense focus. "You guys ready?" You called out, turning around to look at Steve, Nat, Sam and Wanda. They all nodded and you gave grim smile as Sam made a face. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this," he said, squeezing his dark eyes shut. You clapped his back. "Don't worry, I've got you."

Turning your gaze back down, you took a deep breath and dived into the water as the others followed, immediately moving your arms in quick, spiraling motions to encase you all in a watertight bubble. You turned and counted. "Alright, gang's all here," you noted. "Steve, plan of attack please." You continued to move your arms as the bubble propelled slowly through the deep waters, underneath any lurking ships on the coast used to stop any intruders.

Steve held out a mini tablet in front of you all. "It looks like the main building is about 100 or so ft inland, but the beach is lined with patrol groups. As soon as we emerge, you take out anyone you see with some nice waves and Wanda knocks them out with her energy blasts. We can handle stragglers. I'm making a break to the building off the bat; the rest of you can follow. We get in the ground floor and move upward toward the 3rd. Nat, you'll need to get us in that room if it's encrypted. Take down whoever's there, get Bucky and signal back to the chopper while we get to the top of the building. Sam can fly us up if we need it. Any questions?"

Wanda looked at Steve a bit concernedly. "What if the Winter – what if Bucky does not want to go?"

Steve's jaw set in a hard line. "He's coming regardless." Wanda opened her mouth to say something but a glance from Nat cut her short.

You stopped moving the bubble for a second as you felt soft sand, looking up to see an emerging shoreline. You swallowed and closed your eyes, taking an exhale to center yourself. "Are you all ready? Wanda?" She nodded and you yelled out as you shot the bubble forward with startling speed, landing on the shore in a crouched position before snapping up to bring the power of the ocean and of the Avengers behind you.

-  
You slumped low against the crumbling brick wall, firing off a round of bullets haphazardly into the distance as you tried to stop the bleeding in your shoulder. You had been hit while rounding the stairs – a blind spot – but that didn't make the shot hurt any less. You peered out quickly and saw a thick metal door. "Guys, come in, I think I found where Bucky is but where the fuck are you all?! Steve?" You yelled out into your mic set, waiting for an answer. You stood up and your heart jolted as an attacker came at you, easily taking him down with a hard smack of water from the bottle held snugly on your belt. "Fuck," you whimpered," the blood in your shoulder pouring out profusely now. "I'm hit and I have a visual but there's no way I'm getting Bucky out on my own."

Suddenly, a tall figure loomed before you. You moved to strike but he held up his hands. "Woah woah woah!" He yelled. You sighed with relief; you couldn't tell it was Sam amongst all the dust. "We need to get you back or you're going to bleed out." He moved to grab you. "No, we need to at least get through this door. Steve can take it from there once he reaches it; we can at least help get rid of any more threats. You winced but readied yourself, your palms distorted as the water reflected off them. You moved to the door – surprised that it wasn't passcode locked – and froze the handle easily, kicking the door lock open. You and Sam moved quickly into the room only to be greeted with what looked like an empty armory. Sam swore. "Where the hell could he be, this is where Steve?" You turned around just to see a Brazilian man leering at the door slamming it shut as he rolled in a grenade. "SHIT," you both yelled as you fled into a corner, your hands moving quickly to create a barrier of water around you both. The next thing you knew, you were lying on the ground, a metallic taste in your mouth and a pain like you had never experienced in your side. You tried to scream out, but you coughed up blood. As your vision went hazy, you saw a swarm of figured headed toward you. Your thoughts swam to Teya and Pietro as everything cut to black.

-  
You felt a cool metal arm wrapped around your body, placing you on a hard floor of a helicopter.

"They knew we were coming, they had Bucky in a different room. The third floor was a decoy."

"Do we call Pietro?"

"No, we need to stabilize her first."

"He should know -"

"Dammit, he doesn't need to know right now; either help me save her or get out of the way!"

Wanda and Sam's voices swam around in the air. You tried again to say something but felt like you were choking. You felt like someone had lit your insides on fire. "Y/N?" Steve's worried face appeared before you, but your eyes darted to the new addition in the background. "They got Bucky," you thought distractedly before blacking out again.

Meanwhile, Natasha moved away discreetly, pressing a button on her phone as the others worked on your wounds. "Pietro," she said softly but firmly. "I need you to listen to me. Y/N got hurt. We're doing everything we can. We'll be home in a few hours. She'll be ok."

-  
Your eyes blinked open to the sight of a familiar blond standing near you. "Y/N," he choked out, as he ran a thumb across your battered cheek. "It's me, baby. You're safe now." Your chest filled with emotion at the sight of Pietro but your breath caught and you started having a coughing fit that sent you into a panic. "I'm dying," you thought in terror. You saw nimble fingers pulling at a tube running out of you and suddenly, you could breath again, albeit in ragged gasps.

"Hey, hey, hey," a soothing voice echoed as a strong warm hand cradled the back of your neck. It was Bruce. "It's ok, Y/N. Your lungs inhaled a lot of really bad stuff from the explosion, but it's ok. Try to breathe normal for me." Slowly you were able to get your breathing settled, your focus turning to the intense areas of pain around your body. Your eyes filled with tears. "Pietro," you rasped out quietly. "It hurts."

He cupped your chin in his hand as he kissed your head. "I know, baby, just hang in there for me. I love you," he said helplessly as Bruce gently nudged him aside to work more on your injuries. Wanda stood behind Pietro as tears fell from his blue eyes, his shoulders shaking as Wanda rubbed a hand across them. She murmured to him consolingly in Sokovian – you caught the word for "fighter." You looked around confusedly. "Teya?" You asked, looking at Pietro. "Thor has her, but she probably shouldn't see you -" Steve was cut off as Thor entered the room, a frantic Teya dragging his hand. Thor looked at Pietro apologetically. "She was insistent she saw her."

"Mama!" She shrieked out as she ran toward you, her own blue eyes filling with tears at her futile attempts to jump onto your bed. Your heart broke and you wanted to hold her so bad, to tell her you'd be fine and that you loved her, but you could barely move or speak. All you got out was a hoarse, "Mama's here, sunshine." Pietro stood up quickly and drew her into his arms; she struggled against his grasp to try to reach you. "Mama hurt!" She yelled out and looked at you sadly, her bottom lip quivering. "Shhhh, princessa," Pietro murmured to his daughter, his own voice hoarse and exhausted from crying. "Mama will be ok."

She continued to struggle and Pietro loosened his hold, letting her small palm touch your bruised face. At the touch, you saw a warm, golden glow emanating from her hand. "How many drugs am I on?!" you thought thickly. But you heard everyone in the room gasp. "Wait, what?" you murmured, totally bewildered. "What's going-" as soon as Teya moved her hand away, the glow left. You drew your hand to your cheek, amazed that the pulsing bruise had disappeared.

"Teya," you and Pietro said incredulously together. Your daughter smiled slightly. "Mama hurt. Teya help." "How does she -" you stopped as she reached again, this time placing her small hand on your bullet wound. You clenched your teeth at the initial touch but felt the pain draining away from the area, your eyes widening with disbelief.

You looked at Bruce, who was gazing at your daughter with amazement. "The combination of Pietro's accelerated healing and your external molecular manipulation must have manifested itself into some sort of healing power that she can use on others," he said excitedly. "This is incredible. She's only 1 ½."

Pietro looked stunned, letting Teya totally free as she crawled around you, lighting up your torn body at her touch. After a particularly intense release of pain –apparently your liver had been nicked in the fall – you started crying. "Teya, you fixed Mama!," you whispered. "Thank you, my little sunshine." She smiled happily and curled up into you.

You looked at Pietro with a weak smile. "Well, now we know what her powers are. Sorry she won't be racing with you." Pietro didn't answer, instead he placed his lips firmly on yours as your hand reached up to frame his face. You broke apart and he looked at you intensely, placing his forehead on yours. "I was so scared, Y/N. That we would lose you. I couldn't -" he inhaled sharply and you kissed him again. "I'm here Pietro, I love you." "I love you too."

You heard a sniffle in the corner and looked at Sam bemusedly. "Sam why are you crying?" You asked. "Well, my arm is in a damn sling, and second, your family is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen this is too much for me!" He yelled out. Everyone in the room laughed. You moved Teya to Pietro as he placed her at Sam's feet. "Alright, kiddo," Sam said, crouching down to her level. "Show me what you got." She ran her fingers up and over the sling, emitting that warm, bright glow again. She pulled away and Sam looked at his arm in shock. "Oh my god," he shrieked. "That was amazing!" He ripped the sling off and twirled Teya around. "Thank you, thank you, God bless this sweet child!"

"She really is sunshine," you said quietly, recalling the way she lit up the injuries. "She always brings happiness." You squeezed Pietro's hand and kissed him again.

"Also," you said with a small smile." "Nice to meet you, Bucky." Stepping out of the corner of the room slowly, he nodded. "I'm sorry you got hurt trying to find me. But your daughter seems to have it covered," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching.

The door of the medical ward suddenly burst open as Tony stumbled in, suitcase in hand. "Sorry, just got back from Miami, Jarvis briefed me – wait," he broke off, frowning at you slightly. "Why do you look that good for someone who survived a grenade explosion?" You chuckled and looked at Teya, who was already running toward Tony in excitement. "Why don't you ask her?"


End file.
